


A Mother’s Love

by Rowenaaa



Series: One Shot of the Month - 2020 - [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowenaaa/pseuds/Rowenaaa
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy was ready to be a mother, or so she thought. Draco, while her pride and joy, made her want to curl into herself and cry in front of the whole ballroom.Or Narcissa turns into the person she never wanted to be.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: One Shot of the Month - 2020 - [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610401
Kudos: 5





	A Mother’s Love

Ever since she was a little girl Narcissa dreamt of becoming a mother. 

She was the youngest, she was spoiled and filled with a certain glee that her sisters were never allowed. She dreamed of the future, of getting married. She often thought of who he would be and how he would love her. 

She dreamt of a perfect wedding with a perfect guest list. At night she would twirl around in her nightgown pretending to be dancing with the love of her life. 

Cissa would talk Andy’s war off about the beautiful balls she would plan, how she would have four children. Three with her husband's looks and one that would be all her. She had their lives planned out. She was so happy.

Life had gone to plan for a while. She had never imagined marrying Lucius Malloy, he wasn’t exactly her type. She found some happiness, she knew she would be cared for. Love could come later.

Then she found out she couldn’t have kids. Her entire life ended. She was nothing anymore. Who was she to plan balls? To dance? To marry? 

She learned to love him this time. He hadn’t rid himself of her. By all rights he should have, what had she have to offer him? He loved her, thinking about it later she smiled. Cause hadn’t he always loved her?

She was so well Narcissa. She accepted the lack of children. They would adopt, they would care for other kids. Maybe when Bella finally managed to have children she would care for them. (Because of course Bella would end up in jail! Everyone was betting on it.)

But then she got pregnant. She had been so terrified. How could she have children? The healers were scared for her. That didn’t help her anxiety. 

Her pregnancy was eventful. Draco came out screaming. Since his birth he screamed and screamed. It seemed to never stop.

This is the set up for how Narcissa Malfoy found herself in the middle of a ballroom. Her beautiful red dress (which she had imagined for herself since she was little) sparkling and catching everyone’s eye. But yet they weren’t staring at her anymore. Draco had the rooms attention. Four year old Draco was a child who demanded attention.

He couldn’t help it, he was always showered by it. Of course he would demand it.

He screamed. He screamed and wouldn’t stop. What was he even screaming about? Big fat tears rolled down his chubby cheeks. His face was turning brighter red by the second.

She wished the floor would swallow her whole. Never before had she ever been so horrified in her life. Lucius was probably hiding and letting her deal with it. Because why not? This was her child for the moment.

“Draco,” the voice that came out didn’t sound like hers. She had been so soft spoken with little conviction and a lot of deferral. Now she was Atari h with a cold heat. “That would be enough from you now.”

She had never wanted to be her mother. While she dreamed and dreamed of what life was like. She had always wanted to be everything her mother was not. She didn’t want to be cold, she didn’t want to start probables. She wanted life to be happy. 

Yet here she was, to the rest of the occupants they saw Cygnus Black. Cygnus was the only one who could command the room with such cool attention. She wasn’t talking to any of them yet they felt chided. They averted their eyes and went back to their conversations. 

Narcissa cemented herself easily in their society, they weren’t scared of her exactly. They just held a healthy amount of fear of what she could do.


End file.
